Les parents sont tous des stalkers
by Metempsychosis-chan
Summary: Si Takeshi avait su, il se serait décidé plus tôt !


Disclaimer : rien ne nous appartient, même pas ''Star Wars'' !

Pairing : avec Takeshi, qui d'autre que Hayato ?

**Les parents sont tous des stalkers.**

Ce matin fût différent des autres pour Tsuna. Au départ, il cauchemardait, la preuve par le check-up suivant à effectuer après chaque réveil brutal : cœur qui bat trop vite, OK; tremblements incontrôlés, OK; sueur dégoulinant du front, OK; entre-jambe mouillé... non ça ce n'était plus valable depuis ses 10 ans. Mais tout ceci était encore plus habituel pour le Vongola Decimo en devenir depuis l'arrivée d'un auto-proclamé-meilleur-tueur-du-monde-qui-n'est-en-réalité-qu'un-bébé-sadique-qui-le-laisse-faire-tout-le-boulot-après-lui-avoir-tiré-une-balle-dans-la-tête. Ce n'était pas un Reborn déguisé en pot de fleurs qui le pourchasse avec dans la main des mangas à la couverture douteuse où deux représentants de la gente masculine s'ébattent joyeusement dans des positions compromettantes qui allait l'effrayer ! ... dans un rêve.

Ce qui changeait c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé en sursaut : pas parce que Reborn menaçait sa vie afin qu'il ouvre ses yeux non... parce que son détecteur de bêtises de ses gardiens s'était déclenché. Oui oui, il maîtrise ce dérivé de l'hyper intuition, chose toujours utile vu son entourage.

Cette intuition se déclenchait le matin des jours :

- où Gokudera-kun règle ses différents par de l'envoi de dynamites, lui amenant des problèmes avec Hibari-san.

- où Yamamoto joue au baseball trop près des bâtiments de Namimori, Hibari-san n'appréciant pas les fenêtres cassées.

- où Onii-san va démolir quelques éléments de la ville à l'extrême déplaisir de Hibari-san.

- où Mukuro vient faire un tour dans Namimori au grand mécontentement de Hibari-san.

- où Lambo est dans les parages de Namimori, ne respectant pas l'âge requis pour entrer au collège sous la protection de Hibari-san.

- où Hibari-san... non, Hibari-san ne fait jamais de bêtises !

Tsuna tenta de quitter son lit, malheureusement il s'en révéla incapable. La peur fit défiler plusieurs questions existentielles à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Depuis quand était-il attaché à son lit ? Et pourquoi Reborn se tenait-il à ses côtés déguisé en scientifique fou ? Quelle connerie monumentale l'un de ses gardiens allait commettre pour que son hyper intuition ne l'ait pas prévenu de sa mort imminente ?

- Je suis Rebornstein et je suis sur le point de donner vie à une créature construite de mes propres mains !

- HIIIIII, Reborn !

- Il est temps de faire appel au pouvoir de la foudre pour l'éveiller.

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, je suis réveillé, je suis réveillé ! Pose Lambo tout de suite Reborn !

Tsuna avait tort, ce matin était habituel dans la maisonnée des Sawada.

**~~8059~~8059~~8059~~8059~~**

Il faut que je me décide !

Cela fait déjà quatre mois et demi que je sors avec Hayato, il serait temps que je le dise à Oyaji. Ce n'est pas mon genre de lui cacher des choses aussi importantes, je n'aime pas ça !

Vu la primordialité de cette annonce, je me dois d'être paré à toutes éventualités. L'heure est venue de faire appel aux ressources limitées de mon cerveau... Haha, pourquoi je m'avoue à moi-même que je ne suis pas très intelligent ?

Fini de bavasser, au travail Takeshi ! Pour l'amour de Hayato !

Je m'amène en costume devant Oyaji puis... ah non, j'avais déjà essayé il y a un mois...

J'avais une tête tellement sérieuse et crispée qu'il a cru que je me rendais à un enterrement ! Il semblait si inquiet pour moi que j'ai préféré lui mentir et lui dire que je devais passer un oral d'anglais.

Ça ne l'aurait pas fait de lui avouer : _''Haha, je ne vais pas à un enterrement, je sors avec un mec.''_

Oh, et si je lui envoyais une lettre anonyme ?

Quelque chose comme :

_Yamamoto-san,_

_votre fils est gay._

_XXX_

_P.S. : je suis ton fils_

Non non non, c'est sensé être une lettre anonyme ! Si je révèle tout dans le P.S. ça ne sert à rien ! Et puis je préfère faire face à Oyaji quand je lui apprend quelque chose comme ça, pas me croire dans un remake de ''Star Wars''.

Nous sommes tous les trois à table pour le souper... oui, ça semble bien parti ! À la fin du repas, étant d'humeur joyeuse après avoir les délicieux mets préparés par Oyaji, je fais ma demande en mariage à Hayato !

_''Hayato, Oyaji, je dois vous parler de quelque chose de très important. Hayato, épouse-moi !''_

Non plus, je vois d'ici la tête plus que choquée de Oyaji et je sens déjà la douleur de l'abstinence d'un mois entier pointer son nez. Et puis c'est loin d'être la meilleure solution pour faire son coming-out.

J'ai mal à la tête, plus envie de réfléchir... allons au plus simple, ça me correspond bien mieux ! Il me faut une phrase courte et explicite, le reste de la discussion, c'est comme pour le baseball, du feeling, rien que du feeling !

_''Haha, Oyaji je suis gay et je sors avec un mec.''_

Oui, ça pourrait marcher, c'est direct et aucun malentendu n'est possible. Mais bon, ça ne fait pas très sérieux, il faut que je trouve mieux.

_''Haha, Oyaji je sors avec Hayato.''_

Oui mais si Oyaji a la tête ailleurs, il va peut-être penser que je sors juste faire un tour en ville avec lui.

_''Haha, j'aime beaucoup les Italiens.''_

Non, beaucoup trop ambigu !

_''Haha, la lignée des Yamamoto s'arrêtera avec moi.''_

Non, beaucoup trop tragique ça ! Il va penser que la visite médicale de l'école m'a appris que j'étais stérile !

_''Père, je ne suis pas intéressé par la gente féminine, veuillez ne pas me déshériter je vous prie.''_

Oulah, je suis vraiment fatigué moi, je commence à parler comme Hayato !

**~~8059~~8059~~8059~~8059~~**

- Takeshi, c'est moi crétin, t'entend pas quand on sonne ?

Ledit Takeshi émergea soudain de ses pensées à consonance déprimante quand son petit ami débarqua dans sa chambre, manquant arracher la porte de ses gonds. Alors que le gardien de la pluie s'apprêtait à exprimer vocalement sa joie de voir sa moitié, il fut coupé par un baiser passionné de Hayato qui les fit tomber tous les deux sur le lit sous la brusquerie de l'assaut. L'argenté étant rarement aussi entreprenant, Takeshi se laissa faire avec bonheur. Autant profiter de l'instant, pour une fois que Hayato avait les mains baladeuses et des pensées érotiques à l'esprit, il n'allait pas se priver...

Pendant que l'Italien le définissait comme sien à la face du monde en lui laissant la marque de ses dents dans le cou, il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt orné comme d'habitude de divers ossements et autres dessins jugés agressif par les non-initiés, se laissant enivrer par ce qu'il touchait : la peau blanche si douce sous sa propre peau abîmée par les nombreux entraînements, la taille fine, le suivi des côtes apparentes sur lesquelles ses doigts s'attardèrent avant de s'en prendre à ses tétons qu'il s'amusa à malmener doucement en les pinçant, les faisant se durcir, récoltant en récompense quelques gémissements et frottements de hanches lascifs. Depuis quand il était humainement possible de se sentir à l'étroit dans un pantalon de training ?

Takeshi tenta de passer ses mains dans les cheveux argentés de son petit ami mais ce dernier l'en empêcha en lui agrippant fermement les deux mains pour les joindre au-dessus de sa tête; le tout en recommençant à l'embrasser sauvagement, sa langue hargneuse empêchant toute riposte de la part du brun, le réduisant à laisser Hayato prendre entière possession de sa bouche.

Le baiser prit soudainement fin, ne laissant pour seul indice de son existence qu'un mince filet de bave qui reliait leur bouche l'une à l'autre. Hayato mordilla le lobe de l'oreille droite de Takeshi tout en parcourant son torse de ses doigts graciles, lui prodiguant des caresses bien trop légères. Il lui murmura sensuellement :

- Aujourd'hui tu te laisses faire Takeshi. Ne prends aucune initiative, je m'occupe de tout.

Rien qu'à la voix de Hayato et à son souffle chaud qui lui titillait l'oreille, Takeshi, qui était déjà très excité se sentit durcir encore plus. Il sentait qu'il n'allait _vraiment _pas regretter d'avoir passé les rênes à Hayato...

Ce dernier était maintenant occupé à déposer des baisers papillons sur le torse musclé de son sportif. Takeshi ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable à s'affairer comme ça et lui attrapa les épaules pour l'attirer vers lui. Hayato lui tomba dessus et le Japonais commença à lui faire un suçon sur la clavicule, oubliant déjà qu'il était sensé ne rien faire.

Hayato lui donna une pichenette sur le front et le regarda d'un air furibond, le rendant encore plus attirant aux yeux de Takeshi. Il ne l'avait apparemment pas trop énervé puisque le gardien de la tempête dirigea ses mains sur le haut de son training.

Il commença par passer lentement son index sous l'élastique, effleurant le sexe de Takeshi qui frissonna d'excitation et d'anticipation. Les frôlements contrôlés de Hayato sur son entrejambe le rendaient fou, il n'arrivait déjà plus à se retenir.

Il le voulait, là, maintenant.

Sauf que attraper l'argenté pour le plaquer sur son lit était une mauvaise idée, il allait se faire punir... surtout qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps d'enlever toutes les ceintures bouclées autour de la fine taille de son chéri et de le débarrasser des choses encombrantes communément appelées pantalon et sous-vêtement avant que le métis ne se venge de son acte irréfléchi et guidé par ses bas instincts allant totalement à l'encontre de ses ordres par un coup bien placé.

- Takeshi, Hayato-kun, je vous amène des jus de fruits !

Cette situation n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de Takeshi lors de son long monologue intérieur, il s'agissait de la pire façon de faire son coming-out : être pris sur le fait.

Effectivement, leur position actuelle ne laissait planer aucun doute quand à leur activité. Difficile de faire croire que vous êtes en plein match de catch ou autre échappatoire du même genre lorsque l'un de vos meilleurs amis vous chevauche torse nu avec sa main dans votre boxer.

- Oyaji, je...

- JE LE SAVAIS ! Déclara Yamamoto senior en tapant du poing dans sa main.

Les deux adolescents fautifs le fixèrent d'un air éberlué.

- Hahaha, c'est le pouvoir de l'instinct paternel ! Vous comprendrez lorsque vous aurez des enfants !

- Oyaji... tu peux nous laisser nous rhabiller et arrêter de dire des trucs gênants qui n'ont aucun sens ?

- Haha oui, désolé.

Le père sortit et les amoureux remirent leur tee-shirt en place; Hayato n'omettant pas d'insulter copieusement Takeshi. Ils descendirent ensuite, l'Italien comptant bien s'excuser platement pour le dérangement occasionné mais le sportif ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Haha Oyaji, comment tu as deviné pour Hayato et moi ?

Le susnommé Hayato le fusilla du regard : cette information importait peu ! Et il ne tenait absolument pas à être au courant.

- Oh c'est très simple Takeshi. Je vais vous exposer sur quoi se basait ma supposition. Tout d'abord, il y a le fait que tu l'embrasses sur la bouche quand tu lui dit au revoir; ensuite vous avez commencé à partir à l'école main dans la main peu après ça; il y a aussi le fait que lorsque tu téléphones à Hayato-kun tu répètes ''je t'aime'' environ toutes les trois secondes; sans compter que ton lit grince de jour comme de nuit !

Hayato afficha une couleur d'un rouge écrevisse, que Takeshi aurait pu trouver adorable s'il n'avait pas été aussi gêné lui-même.

- Ah oui ! Pour couronner le tout, Bianchi-san me réclame un an de sushis gratuits en dédommagement de la perte de la virginité de son petit frère adoré !

- ANEKI !

Le petit frère en question se prit la tête dans les mains d'un air plus que désespéré tandis que Takeshi se faisait la réflexion que tout ceci n'avait strictement rien à voir avec l'existence d'un quelconque instinct paternel. Il s'agissait de sens de l'observation et rien de plus. Tsuyoshi, quand à lui, se contentait de rire.

- Aussi crétins les uns que les autres... maugréa l'argenté maudissant les divinités qui lui avaient infligé une famille et une belle-famille pareille.

**~~8059~~8059~~8059~~8059~~**

Ceci étant notre premier lime, merci de votre indulgence surtout qu'écrire ce genre de chose à deux n'est pas très aisé... Tant que vos yeux ne saignent pas, tout va bien !


End file.
